clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules are needed in every community and organization, and eXe is no different. The following rules were enacted in response to member concerns, and all are in effect. Cheating, hacking and abusing No members of eXe are in any circumstances allowed to cheat, hack, abuse, or modify a game in order to increase the win chance to yourself or your team. Changing a game Changing a game in a way its publishers did not have in mind is not tolerated either. Respect Any sort of disrespect towards another player or clan member will not be tolerated. When you’re out there playing your game, you’re representing eXe, so we expect you to represent us the way you wanted to be seen as. Bigotry Any sort of disrespect towards a player regardless of their origin, nationality, age, gender, race or religious beliefs will not be tolerated! Appropriate content No members will broadcast nudity, sexual content or any other adult content by images, text, or voice communications. Discussing policies and regulations Questions regarding our policies and regulations will not be discussed in public. Use the CoC to share your thoughts. Division and Department Membership Division Membership Any member can only be in ONE division/department at any given time. This is to ensure that all teams have members that are striving to get better and help the teams they are on improve. Multi-Division participation However this does not mean a division/department member cannot participate in another division practice or help out another department as long as it does not conflict with their current division/department. Division Transfers Any member does hold the right to request to join another division; however, they must leave their current division for it and must follow the CoC procedures to request a transfer. Department members may do the same however it would be done through the Department Heads rather they the Division Staff. Dual roles Any member may belong to one division and one team providing they have the drive to do so. If a member wants to join a department they must ask the Regional/Department Head for the transfer or addition and join the team DL, DA, & DH A member that is of Division Leader or DLA status or higher may NOT be a Department Head or vice-versa. The point of having two separate ranks is to divide the work and make it less stressful so putting two big jobs on someone shoulder is too much to ask. Therefore if you hold the rank of Division Leader Assitant or higher you cannot be a Department Head. You may still however be part of the Department of a Regional or regular member level. Chain of Command (CoC) eXe is strictly using the Chain of Command (CoC), so members are expected to follow this with no exceptions. Reporting problems Any issues you might have is to be followed by the CoC. You will not skip any in the Chain, unless told so by a superior. Problems with a superior Issues with a superior will be handled by that person' before handed over to his or hers superior. Forum Use On the forums we demand that all members show each other respect and act in an appropriate manner and as such we will be enforcing strict forum moderation. We ask that members please think before they post and follow the rules laid out in the section titled Respect. Messages Forum use is what our clan uses to communicate for thing such as practices, tournaments, and so much more. We ask that members check the forums at least once to twice a week to see what is happening in the clan and keep in touch with other members. If you do not meet these requirements then you are subject to being deleted. The Spam Section This is a special area where anything can fly within reason. We still ask that members refrain from posting nudity, sexual content, or any other adult content by images and text. Age restriction We will accept no one beneath the age of 16. If you have lied in your application and we find out, you will be removed without hesitation. Communication The official language of eXe is English. However we will do our best to help multinational group with only basic English knowledge as much as possible. Communication during practice Communication during practice times has to be on Teamspeak. No other voice communication will be allowed to be used. Misc. Guidance Practices *Practices will take place at least twice a week. *When these practices take place are for you to decide with your Team Members. *Practices should be at least 2 hours in length. *Practice Briefings and Post Practice Reports must be written for both mandatory and optional practices. *Practice Briefings should be short, concise, and to the point. They should convey to your members what is planned, what they need for practice, as well as any additional information that you believe is relevant. *Post Practice Reports should be extensive, descriptive, and informative for everyone involved in the practice. Members should look to PPR's for guidance on what they did wrong and how they can improve. It should also include what they did well, though! *Team Staff should stay on-top of their PB/PPR posts. PB's should be done at least 1 hour before the start of practice, whilst PPR's should be posted no later than 24 hours after a practice has taken place. *'Competitive Team's are exempt from the above'. Instead, Competitive Teams are to meet once a week to discuss upcoming clan wars / battles. Game Priorities This has been a problem in the past so it is reitterated to ensure everyone is aware of the rule. It is forbidden to forsake play alternative games to the one signed up for during practice hours. This will not be tolerated. While we want eXe to be a place that gives players maximum amounts of freedom and choice, you need to remember that during designated times you should be playing the games you signed up for. You have a responsibility to your fellow members and clan mates to be there for practices, and if you're loligagging around on different games during practice, then you're preventing those who've joined our community from achieving the experience and practice that they hoped to get. While we do not mind people playing alternative games outside of practices, during regular practices or designated optionals (if they're scheduled), alternative games should take a back seat. Violators will be dealt with harshly. Moonlighting Being a member of one of eXe's Divisions means that you are not part of any other clan/guild that plays the same game that we support. If we do not support a game that you desire to play, then we would ask that you devote your time to eXe first, and other games after. If you believe that eXe should support a particular game, please review the following process for creating a new division. Process For Creating New Divisions The following are guidelines to be completed / considered when attempting to set up a new Division in eXe: 1. Preliminary list of people interested in joining the Division needs to be created. *Use a Voting-Poll to gauge interest. *Must include a list of potential Team Staff / Division Council members. 2. Division / Team Structure needs to be decided. 3. Division-Specific Recruitment Form must be completed. 4. List of forums / sub-forums required must be identified. 5. Game must have a good competitive setting *Venues of competition for members needs to be identified (i.e. ESL / GSL) Once the above has been completed, a decision will be made regarding the validity of a game becoming a Division here in eXe. : Validity includes, but is not limited to: * *: Number of players initially interested in the Division * *: Adequate Competitive Scene * *: Team Sizes correspond correctly to game structure * *: History of members interested in Leadership positions' 6. Once a post has been made and the leadership has deemed there to be enough support for the division there will be a vote among the leadership. This includes the eXe Leaders and Division Leaders and a forum poll in the leader area will be created. If the vote passes then we will move on to next step. 7. Once a Division has been created, the Division Council and Team Staff will be responsible for writing up Division-specific Handbooks for any and all positions (i.e. IS / ST / CT Staff, Division Council handbooks, etc). This will ensure that current and future Staff will fully understand what is expected of them in that particular Division, and in their respective positions. The handbook should be written by Staff that have had prior experience in leadership positions. Member Inactivity Team eXe takes a positive stance on Life before Gaming, and we acknowledge that things sometimes get in the way of your ability to let us know what's going on. Please know that we try to be understanding in most things, but we still expect members of eXe to be a part of the clan they signed up to. Here are some examples of inactivity: #People who become a member of eXe and only turn up to practices do not contribute to our community, and likely only care about their own progression. In many cases they make no attempt to play with the other members; in some cases they don't even respond to in-game messages. People who do this will unfortunately be asked to leave eXe. #People who become a member of eXe and do not check the forums are similar to the above. While they might get all of their information from other members, there should be a reason why you personally check the forums at least two or three times a week. This is the bare minimum. As mentioned before, we expect members to contribute to the community through discussion, debate, banter, what have you. If you have NO reason to visit the forums, then why did you sign up in the first place? Division Staff will be checking the member roster to discover which of our members neglect the forums. Those who haven't been seen for a extended period of time without prior warning will either be put on leave, or be removed from eXe entirely (depending on prior activity and contributions, on a case by case basis). #Some people tire of the game they play, which is perfectly understandable, but eXe needs to be kept up to date with these changes. If you want a break from the game you play, or you want to change to another Division (or even set up a new one that you believe deserves a place here), then you should let someone (preferably your Team Staff) know so that they can either put you on leave or point you in the right direction to get things rolling. This point also ties into another point about Game Priorities. If you begin spending more time on other games than the game you joined eXe to play and get better at, then you need to do something about it with regards to the Team. Don't just leave us guessing. Needless to say, without prior notice from the member in question, Division and Team Staff members will need to rectify the situation for the host Team of which you are a part of, so that our teams aren't half-full and unable to operate efficiently. Mr. Pingy 06:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC)